Moving On
by Azkadellio
Summary: Final to 'Aftermath' and 'Betrayal'. As time goes on, Tori manages to start getting out more. Her new friend, Kara, is a big part of that. As the two hang out, the start to develop feelings. Will Tori risk dating Kara, or will she let her past with Jade stop her? Tori/OC relationship. Possible future of Tori/Jade friendship. T for language.


**This is the third and final part to** _ **'Betrayal'**_ **. Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews for the first two parts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. Just Kara.**

 **No POV**

After attending Kara's friend's wedding, Tori and Kara have started spending time together, their friendship slowly growing as time goes on, and grows into something deeper. At first, Tori's sister and friends thought it would be best that they didn't rush into things, afraid of things not ending well if Tori rushes into anything. Not realizing what her sister meant, Tori told her that they were just friends, nothing to worry about.

After a few months of hanging out, Tori and Kara got into the habit of going out at the end of the week for dinner at either Nozu, Karaoke Dokie, or another restaurant where they can be alone and not worry about their privacy being invaded.

One night, as Tori was getting ready for Kara to pick her up, her sister walks in, using the key to Tori's apartment her little sister gave her months ago, and watches her sister get ready.

"Why are you acting like you're going on a date?" Trina asks, catching her sister off guard, as she leans against the door to Tori's room, watching her grab a shirt and holds it over her chest and looking at her reflection.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asks, jumping as she turns around to glare at her sister. "What are you talking about?" She asks, dropping the light blue shirt and placing her hand over her heart.

"I haven't seen you in a few days, so I wanted to visit, maybe go grab something to eat, but it looks like you already have plans." Trina says, raising an eyebrow. "Let me guess, Kara's picking you up in a bit to go out to eat?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, and?" Tori asks, grabbing a different shirt, this one a darker shade of blue, but a tank top style instead of a short sleeve like the last one.

"You don't find it odd that you and Kara seem to have date nights every Friday night? And you always wear a blue shirt?" Trina asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We're friends. There's nothing wrong with us hanging out and grabbing something to eat." Tori says, taking off the robin's egg blue shirt she was wearing and putting the blue tank top on over her white bra.

"And why do you always wear blue? Is that her favorite color or something?" Trina asks as Tori takes her yoga pants off and pulls on a tanned skirt that goes to mid-thigh, not seeing the raised eyebrow from Trina at the blue Victoria's Secret lace panties her sister was wearing.

"Yeah, and?" Tori says again, making sure the skirt is fastened properly. "She likes blue, and I like wearing it." She says as she grabs her curling iron to curl her hair.

"You used to do the same thing for Jade, but with black or a dark red or something." Trina says to herself, watching Tori curl her hair.

"I have to finish getting ready. Is it okay if we get together tomorrow for lunch?" Tori asks, giving her hair loose curls.

"Yeah. Sure." Trina says with a smile. "Just don't take things too fast." She says as she pushes off the wall, using the same line she's used before with how close her sister has been getting with Kara.

"We're just hanging out. That's it." Tori says, checking her curls. "Why do you keep telling me to be careful and not take things too fast?" She asks, starting the next curl.

"Because you two go on weekly dates and you spend almost every day together, you know her favorite color, I'm guessing she likes curly hair, and you plan your week around when you can see her." Trina says with a knowing look as she turns and leaves.

"We're not dating!" Tori yells after her sister, sending a quick glare to the spot Trina was just standing.

"If you say so!" Trina yells back, opening the door and locking it as she closes it after she leaves. "She better not hurt you like Jade did." She tells herself as she heads down the hall towards the stairs to leave.

Across town, Jade West walks out of the diner she works at part time, her acting and directing career all but forgotten. With a sigh, the pale skinned brunette heads for her car, a black Camaro, and gets ready to head home and grabbing a shower before heading to her other part time job, a receptionist at her father's law office, the next morning.

"West." She hears a female voice behind her call out. Turning around, Jade sees fellow waitress Morgan, a lightly tan-skinned woman with dark brown hair and a body type similar to Jade's, walking out of the small diner.

"What's up, Morgan?" Jade asks with a sigh, turning to face the slightly younger woman.

"Why do you always leave without a goodbye?" Morgan asks, walking up to Jade.

"I'm not a sociable person." Jade says, heading for her car. "Is that all you wanted?" She asks, grabbing her keys.

"Why do you always turn down the guys who ask you out?" Morgan asks, jogging to catch up to Jade.

"I'm not straight." Jade says, getting annoyed. "Don't you still have a shift to finish?" She asks, unlocking the driver's side door.

"Are you dating anyone?" Morgan asks, stopping a few feet away from Jade.

"No. And I'm not interested." Jade says, climbing in and closing her door. "I don't deserve it." She says to herself, starting her car and pulling away.

Back with Tori, the youngest Vega sister spritzes some perfume, a vanilla/lilac mix she got from Kara for her birthday a few weeks ago, and puts on a pair of heels, not as high as Trina usually wears, but higher than she usually wears when she wears heals.

"Trina doesn't know what she's talking about." Tori tells herself as she checks herself in her mirror, making sure everything's in place, even pushing her breasts together to create some extra cleavage in the top she's wearing.

A few minutes later, as she touches up her make-up and fluffs her hair, there's a knock on the door. Looking out the peephole, Tori grows a quick smile when she sees Kara dresses in a light purple dress with her hair straight and in an over the shoulder ponytail, her bangs covering her forehead and part of her eyes.

"Hey." Tori says, opening the door and seeing Kara. "You're a little early." She says, grabbing her keys, phone, and some money before leaving and closing and locking the door behind her.

"Traffic wasn't as bad as usual." Kara says, scanning Tori up and down. "You're using the perfume I got you." She says, recognizing the scent.

"Yeah. You like it?" Tori asks with a small blush as she follows Kara down the hall and to Kara's sky blue Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"It suites you." Kara says, holding the door open for Tori.

"Thank you. So does the perfume I got you last month." Tori says, smelling the familiar scent of the perfume she got, a soothing jasmine with hints of something she doesn't quite recognize.

"So, where do you want to go?" Kara asks as she unlocks her car doors, not seeing the way Tori's eyes glanced at her thighs and butt, the heels Kara's wearing showing them off.

"I don't know. Nozu and Karaoke Dokie are getting kind of old for now. What else is there?" Tori asks, climbing into the familiar passenger seat.

"Have you ever been to Maestro's?" Kara asks as she starts her car, one of Tori's songs from high school playing from her Pear Phone.

"Once." Tori says, shaking her head of the thoughts of when she and Jade changed outfits so she could sing the song with Andre, the same song playing over the speakers. "How'd you get this song?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Robbie. He gave the digital copies of all the songs you sang in high school, as well as putting them on a mix CD for me." Kara says, pulling away.

"Oh. Okay. Why did he give you a CD of my songs? And what all songs are on there?" Tori asks as Kara drives, hoping he left out any song that had _her_ in it as well.

"I heard one of your old songs, 'Freak The Freak Out' I think it was, and asked about it. He showed me some of your songs, I liked them, he gave them to me." Kara says, shrugging his shoulders. "He said there were some others, but they were unfinished or something."

"Oh. Okay." Tori trusting Andre not to give her any songs with _her_ in them.

A half hour later, the two pull up to Maestro's, finding a parking spot easily. As they get out, Tori finds herself thinking about what Trina said earlier, thinking Trina was seeing something going on that Tori was missing.

"Two. Under McNamara." Kara says, snapping Tori out of her thoughts when she hears Kara's last name.

"Right this way, ladies." The waiter, a tanned male a head taller that Tori says, leading the two to a back table.

"Can I ask you something?" Tori asks Kara after the two give their drink orders and start looking through their menus.

"Go for it." Kara asks, giving Tori a curious glance.

"Does it seem like we're dating to you?" Tori asks after a moment of silence, everything Trina and her friend's have been saying for a while jumping to the front of her mind.

"What do you mean?" Kara asks, giving Tori a look the half-Latina doesn't quite understand.

"Well, Trina pointed out that we always go out to eat once a week, usually Fridays." Tori starts, not looking at the woman before her. "We hang out almost every day, we tend to dress for our dinners in the other's favorite color and the perfume the other got us." She says, listing off some of the stuff Trina pointed out that she's just not putting thought into. "It kinda seems like we're dating." She says, glancing up at Kara's face.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't want that?" Kara asks, setting her menu down.

"It's not that." Tori says, thinking she should tell Kara about her past experiences with dating. "It's just, the last person I dated cheated on me with my best friend, and the way I found out was far from ideal." She says quietly, looking at the table. "They were sleeping together for a while, I don't really remember how much, and it only came out when I proposed to her." She says, a few tears in her eyes.

"And you're afraid of getting hurt again, so you don't want to risk dating and getting close to someone again." Kara whispers, nodding her head. "I get it, I do. I mean, yeah, I admit, I started dressing up and wearing the perfume you got me because I started to like you, but I don't want to pressure you." She says, looking at Tori. "If you want, we can stop these weekly dinners and hanging out so much." She offers, meaning it.

"It's not that." Tori says, looking at Kara. "Trina stopped by earlier and pointed out that the stuff I do, wearing blue, curling my hair, everything, was the same thing I did with my ex. I subconsciously started wearing their favorite color to try to impress them, same I did with you. I do stuff like that when I start to like someone as more than a friend, a subtle way of showing an interest. I do like you, but you're right. Because of what she did, someone I loved and thought would never hurt me, I refused to interact with anyone. And when I finally did, the night we bumped into each other at the club, and we slowly started getting closer, I guess I thought I was ready. But her betrayal still stings, and I'm afraid to risk it again." She says, tilting her head down as she starts to cry.

"It's okay." Kara says softly. "We'll take it slow, be just friends. And if, when, you want to give this a try, that's fine by me. I'll wait until you know." She says, placing her hands over Tori's.

"I can't expect you to wait for me. What if you find someone you like and isn't damaged by an ex? You'll just say no or something because of me?" Tori asks, meeting Kara's eyes.

"Not because of you. For you." Kara says, rubbing Tori's knuckles. "I don't know what you've been through, and I don't want to hurt you. I don't mind waiting. And if you decide you're ready to date again, and you want to give dating me a try, then I look forward to it." She says, massaging Tori's hands with her own. "If not, then that's fine as well." She says as the waiter returns with their drinks.

 **Four Months Later**

Since the dinner, Tori and Kara have slowed down their weekly dinners to once a month, and sticking to Nozu or Karaoke Dokie for a late lunch or early dinner, when there are plenty of people there where it won't seem so private. Also, their almost daily hang outs were cut back to once or twice a week, and usually not alone, fear of it seeming too private and date-like for Tori.

Across town, as Tori and Kara have gotten used to not spending so much time together, Jade enters the diner for her four hour shift, already dressed in her waitress clothes.

"Another shitty day." Jade says to herself as she heads to the back room to put her jacket in a locker before her shift. After putting her jacket, wallet, phone, and keys in the locker and locking it, she makes her way out to start her shift, freezing in place when she sees two people enter, one of which she thought she'd never see again.

"I know you're trying not to push me or anything, but this place is kind of, not sanitary." Tori says as she and Kara walk to a booth and wait for a waiter or waitress.

"Jade, can you get that table for me?" Morgan asks the former Goth as Jade stares wide-eyed at the half-Latina and her friend in front of her. "You okay?" She asks, waving her hand in front of Jade's face.

"I'm fine. Yeah." Jade says, slapping Mogan's hand away and walking towards the table with Tori and Kara. "Hi. I'm Jade. I'll be your waitress today." She says with a nervous tone, keeping her attention on the pad and pen in her hand. "What would you like to drink?" She asks, clicking her pen.

"Yeah. Can I get an iced tea with lemon?" Kara asks, looking over the menu.

"Jade?" Tori asks, staring wide-eyed at the pale woman before her.

"Wait. Jade? As in _that_ Jade?" Kara asks, looking at the waitress.

"Hey." Jade says shyly, not looking at Tori. "What would you like to drink?" She asks, writing Kara's drink order.

"Dr. Pepper." Tori whispers, eyes full of a mix of anger and pain towards Jade.

"Are you ready to order, or do you need more time?" Jade asks, writing down Tori's drink order.

"Give us a few minutes." Kara says, answering for Tori.

"I'll be back with your drinks." Jade says, walking away.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know she worked here." Kara says as soon as Jade is out of sight.

"It's fine." Tori says, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry. It was just a shock to see her again." She says, looking at Kara.

"We can leave if you want, find somewhere else." Kara says, grabbing her purse in case Tori wants to leave.

"No." Tori says, placing her hand over Kara's. "I have to get used to seeing her, put everything in the past." She says, grabbing the menu and, with shaky hands, opens it to look over the food options.

"You sure?" Kara asks, staring at Tori with uncertainty.

"I'm sure." Tori says, though not believing it herself.

After giving Tori and Kara their drinks, Jade takes their food orders and leaves to give the cook the orders, keeping her eyes on the two women as she covers her other tables.

'They seem close.' Jade thinks as she hands them their food.

A half hour later, after Tori and Kara finish their meals, Tori heads to use the restroom, not seeing Jade watching them from the back of the restaurant. Building up her courage, Jade walks over to Kara and, with a cautious nod, tells her something that's been on her mind since she saw the damage she did to Tori.

"Can I help…" Kara starts, getting cut off by Jade.

"Don't make the same mistake I did." Jade says, speaking quickly, but clearly. "Treasure her, love her, and more importantly, don't take her for granted. Because if you do, then you'll live the rest of your life regretting letting such a wonderful, beautiful human being slip from your fingers." She says, before turning and walking away.

"What were you telling her?" Tori says, standing in front of Jade, arms crossed.

"Just telling her not to make the same mistake I did. No threatening or anything." Jade says, taking a step back. "I can't be jealous of her for having you. I screwed that up, and I have no right." She going to walk around her.

"We're not together." Tori says, stopping Jade.

"But you want to be. And you're afraid to because of me." Jade says, knowing Tori better than the half-Latina would want. "Don't be. She's not me." She says, walking away.

With a confused shake of her head, Tori makes her way towards Kara to pay for their meal and leave. Sitting down, she looks at Kara. "What did Jade tell you while I was using the bathroom?" Tori asks, grabbing some money to pay her half, the two going dutch so it doesn't seem like a date.

"To not take you for granted and stuff like that." Kara says, paying her half. "She regrets it, and she seems to think we're a couple. She was warning me not to hurt you like she did." She says, setting her money on top of Tori's, the money on top of the check.

"She's not the Jade I remember." Tori says with a small sigh as Jade grabs the money and check and goes to get their change.

"You want her back." Kara notes with a sigh of her own.

"No. I can't forgive her for what she did." Tori says, shaking her head. "It's just weird, seeing her act like this over the headstrong, jealous Jade she used to be." She says, standing up.

"Don't forgive her, but don't keep her out of your life. I know you miss her and your old best friend. Talk to them and try to get this in the past, maybe become friends." Kara says, slipping a five out as a tip so Tori doesn't see it.

"I can't." Tori says, taking the change from Jade and leaving.

"Talk to them and get it through then, even if you can't become friends again." Kara says, setting the five on the table as she walks past Jade and follows Tori.

 **Two Years Later**

Almost two years after seeing Jade at the diner, Tori and Kara have slowly gotten closer, almost acting how they were years ago when the first started hanging out. This time, Tori gave Kara the okay, but they're taking it slow, not wanting to rush into anything.

A few months after the diner, Tori and Trina bumped into Andre as they walked by a park on their way to a lunch get together to hang out. The first thing out of Andre's mouth was an apology, keeping his distance after seeing the hint of pain in Tori's eyes and the anger in Trina's.

After a half hour conversation, Tori taking Kara's advice to at least talk to him, she surprises both Trina and Andre by telling him she forgives him, but can't see him again, the pain still too much. Moreso after he admits that he didn't put up a fight after Jade talked him into it, and how he made no attempt to stop it, even after he tells her that, a few days after she told him she was saving up to buy a wedding ring for Jade, he and Jade got together at Andre's apartment.

" _I can't believe you forgave him. Especially after hearing everything he admitted." Trina said as they walked towards the small restaurant, a family run Italian restaurant near the park, shaking her head._

" _If I can't forgive him, I can't get the betrayal out of my mind." Tori said as they walked, not looking at her sister. "I need to get past it if I want to move on." She whispers, thoughts shifting to Kara._

Since then, Tori and Kara have gotten closer, their monthly dinners becoming bi-weekly, then weekly again, and their hangouts going from once or twice a week to three to four times a week, and eventually going to a minimum of six days a week, like before.

"Kara?" Tori says one evening as Kara drives Tori back to her apartment after they, as well as Trina, and Tori's and Kara's friends, ate at Nozu and sang some karaoke and just relaxed.

"Yeah?" Kara asks, looking over at Tori as she stops at a red light.

"Will you go out with me?" Tori asks, looking at Kara.

"Are you sure?" Kara asks, staring at Tori.

"I'm sure." Tori says, leaning over and pecking Kara on the lips. "I'm sure." She repeats as the red light becomes green, and Kara slowly presses her foot on the gas and continues driving, after the car behind them honks their horn to knock her out of her gaze.

 **Two things about the ending. One: It is influenced by amberpire's 'Streetlights'. I finished reading it again a few days ago, and the idea stuck as I was trying to write this. And two: it's hopefully symbolic on Tori's and Kara's relationship.**

 **The thing Jade tells Kara when Tori went to the bathroom is courtesy of Invader Johnny. He gave it to me to use, and credit for it is his alone.**

 **I know some of you probably hate me for putting Tori with an OC, but as much as I wanted her to get with Jade again, or at least leave it open as a possibility, it just wasn't realistic. Sorry for not having a whole lot of Jade in this. Don't really have a reason.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
